bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
The Blue Gale, Butta Gill
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Aoi_Reppu_Zan_Butta_Giru.jpg |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 40 |last = His Name is Mister Down |next = Gachi-Baku!}} is the fortieth episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on January 12th, 2013. Plot The episode opens with Mister Down and Raichi ready to start their brawl. Two Gate Cards are set in the table. Raichi shoots Hollow Munikis. Mister Down smirks and shoots Butta Gill as a response. When both Bakugan reached the Gate Card; they collided and caused Munikis to get tossed violently back into Raichi's hand while Gill stood in the Gate Card. Raichi reiterates to Mister Down that it's his turn but the latter told him that it's his style of doing brawls which he called as "Bakugan Inundation" (爆丸の浸水'' Bakugan no Shinsui'') which is a wordplay for his manner of "Launching" (進水'' Shinsui)'' in which he "floods" his opponent. This technique of Mister Down is eerily similar to the technique used by Raichi's Doppelganger at Quilt's Temple. Mister Down further tells Raichi that in order to beat his Butta Gill, the latter would have to keep in mind the timing and the direction of his launch. Raichi accepts Mister Down's challenge and sets the condition that if he beats the latter, the Shadow Sanjushi's Guardian Bakugan be returned to their respective owners. The Shadow Sanjushi arrive and gave Raichi a warning about fighting against his mysterious adversary. Raichi then remembers the Dojo's rule about launching and how it was disregarded by the opponent. Mister Down yells at Raichi to continue the brawl. Again, Raichi shoots Hollow Munikis and Mister Down shoots Butta Gill at the same time. When the two Bakugan collided in the Gate Card, Hollow Munikis got tossed aside the table. Tohga noted that the same thing happened to them during their brawl against Mister Down. That gave Raichi an idea. The third time around, the two brawlers shoot at the same time but Butta Gill stood spinning at the Gate Card first while Hollow Munikis encircled around the two Gate Cards and ricochet at the corner of the table, giving Hollow Munikis a powerful boost to which it drove Butta Gill off the Gate Card while Munikis itself is still closed and spinning. While being attacked, Butta Gill's eyes glowed and its neck gave off a powerful swing which slapped Munikis out of the Gate Card. Raichi felt disappointed to realize that the same tactic he used to defeat his Doppelganger before doesn't work against Butta Gill. Raichi did another futile attempt against Butta Gill but he doesn't showed any signs of giving up. Harubaru praises Raichi's perseverance and somehow hopes that it could weaken the opponent but Mister Up just laughs at the idea and touted Harubaru as someone who is yet to see the true strength of a BakuTech. Tatsuma is worried that there might be no end to the brawl at all. While everyone doubts that the brawl would ever be in Raichi's favor, Raichi himself has one last tactic in mind which he knew would work. The Shadow Sanjushi noticed his new stance which Harubaru remembered as the Whirlwind Bending Shoot which Raichi learned from Master Odore. Mister Down takes his stance as Raichi declares a launch, the two shot at the same time for the fifth time. Similar to the third round, Butta Gill popped out and continued to spin at the Gate Card first. This time, Munikis encircled the Gate Cards, created several shadow clones of itself which spin at increasing speed which altogether create a powerful ring that engulfed the center of the table with light. The light exploded, blinding everyone at the Dojo with its might. Despite that amazing display of power, Munikis was still unable to inflict Critical K.O. against the defensively spinning Gill. Gill stopped spinning and still retained its spot in the Gate Card while Munikis was tossed down the table. Karashina and Tatsuma both noted that Raichi had now exhausted all his chances and methods. Raichi acknowledges his defeat as he picks up Hollow Munikis, noting that his partner could no longer continue to brawl as it has a noticeable crack in its Cross Parts. Harubaru volunteered to take Raichi's place in the brawl. Mister Down looks at Mister Up, both men deciding to return the Shadow Sanjushi's Bakugan. Mister Up orders "Tatsujin" to give back the ninjas' Bakugan, the latter doubting the two men at first. Mister Down explains that he didn't actually expected Raichi to beat him. He just wanted to see exemplary display of skill and perseverance and that the three ninjas would need their Bakugan for what's yet to come. Mister Up further explains that he and Mister Down were summoned from the past to the present in order to test the mettle of the current generation's brawlers. While Harubaru was wondering about what the two mysterious men just said; the golden statue in focal point of the Bakugan Dojo glowed in mysterious radiance which filled the entire Dojo. When the light vanished; Harubaru, Raichi, Tatsuma and the Shadow Sanjushi found themselves transported to a temple-like structure. The Grif brothers, Sho and Koh, welcome them. Harubaru wonders how they all end up in that place. The Grif Brothers explained that they were also transported to that temple while performing maintenance on their BakuThron DX device. Tatsuma straightforwardly asks where they are exactly. Raichi noticed that they were all taken to Quilt's Temple. Master Shimo grabs everyone's attention and announces that there will be an entirely new set of challenges that are about to unfold. He calls it "Bakugan Clash" (ガチ爆 Gachi Baku). Featured Brawls Raichi Kuronashi vs Mister Down Raichi shoots Hollow Munikis and Mister Down shoots Butta Gill at the same time. The Two Bakugan Clashed at the Gate Card. Hollow Munikis was returned to Raichi. Butta Gill stood in the Gate Card. Raichi shoots Hollow Munikis and Mister Down shoots Butta Gill at the same time. The Two Bakugan Clashed at the Gate Card. Hollow Munikis was tossed aside. Butta Gill stood in the Gate Card. Raichi shoots Hollow Munikis and Mister Down shoots Butta Gill at the same time. Butta Gill stood at the Gate Card first. Hollow Munikis encircled the Gate Card with its Last Quarter of the Moon attack. Hollow Munikis was fended off by Butta Gill's defense mechanism. Raichi shoots Hollow Munikis and Mister Down shoots Butta Gill at the same time. The Two Bakugan Clashed at the Gate Card. Hollow Munikis was tossed aside. Butta Gill stood in the Gate Card. Raichi shoots Hollow Munikis using the Whirlwind Bending Shoot and Mister Down shoots Butta Gill at the same time. Hollow Munikis unleashes its full power. Hollow Munikis was fended off by Butta Gill's defense mechanism. Hollow Munikis became heavily damaged. Raichi surrenders. Winner: Mister Down Characters Seen * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Tatsuma * Mister Up * Mister Down * Karashina * Tohga * Jinza * Sho Grif * Koh Grif * Master Shimo BakuTech Seen *Darkus Hollow Munikis *Aquos Butta Gill *Darkus Borg Mahisas *Subterra Acro Gezard *Haos Well Galow Notes This episode is adapted from... Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes